


Life is a dream

by milkytheholy1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, teenage mutant ninja turtles bayverse
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not everything is as it seems, secret, written before wandavision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Bayverse Donnie x GNReader.One moment you're living your best life, the next you're free falling, spiralling even. One turtle with stick with you through all of it.This summary sucks but I promise the story doesn't!
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	1. chapter 1

The day had started out fantastic. There were no chores that needed to be done, the mail had come on time and hadn't been previously opened, the sound of the busy New York traffic was oddly quiet this morning; it all felt so...perfect.

You were stood in your small kitchen fishing around for a bowl, your lips mindlessly singing some random song you had heard on the radio that morning. Grasping the bowl in a tight grip, you sprang to the other side of the kitchen to choose your first meal of the day. Now sat in your living room, on a couch that really should have been replaced by now, you spooned yourself some cereal and browsed your phone while listening to the news in the background.

_ "New Yorkers are being diverted today due to a crash on Allen Street, not much is known about the cause of the crash but we do know that the driver was rushed to the hospital late last night. Motorists are being told to avoid Allen Street until further notice. Now onto Derek with the weather-" _

You had turned the television off, slowly trudging back into the kitchen to dispose of your meal "I hope that driver's alright" you said aloud, more to yourself than anything. Going about your morning routine, you eventually returned back to the kitchen to wash your breakfast pots. Two minutes in and your hands were already prune-like, your phone by your side playing that same song from the radio.

_ "Up on Melancholy Hill,  _

_ There's a plastic tree, _

_ Are you here with me?"  _

You sang lowly while you scrubbed your bowl, the rhythmic sound of the song lulling you into a quiet peace. Your phone buzzed violently against the counter, turning your head just a bit you caught sight of the caller's name.

"Hey D, what's up?" 

"Er hey (Y/N), I was- I mean, me and my brothers were wondering if you'd like to hang out in the lair with us today. Since April's been working on that crime lord story, it's been kinda lonely down here." You pondered the thought, envisioning a social calendar in your mind, you smiled when realising you had nothing planned for the day. With a cheerful smile, that you knew he couldn't see, you happily agreed to come by once you had finished cleaning.

Twenty minutes later you were out and about on the streets of New York, people passing you by without a second thought. You promised to Donnie that you would meet him at the manhole cover on Allen Street at 12, looking at your phone you saw the minutes tick on  _ I've still got 5 minutes _ you thought. You quickened your pace, knowing it was only a street over. Getting onto Allen Street was harder than you thought due to the crash you heard about on the news, speaking of said crash you saw the wrecked car on the opposite side of the road. 

The car, if you could even call it that, was crushed towards the front end. The hood was stuck up, the engine exposed to the world around it, the airbags in the front seat were puffed up and covered in dried blood. Your stomach churned at the sight, the driver's door was ripped off probably due to the firefighters, police were swarming the area. You felt the small vibrations of your phone in your pocket, pulling it out you saw Donnie was once again calling you  _ crap _ , "H-hey Donnie, I promise I'm on Allen Street. I'm like less than a minute away." you panted into the device. 

You could hear his sigh through the speaker, "Don't worry about it, I'm just wasting valuable pop tart time." he joked, your laughter was his reward. Taking a sharp turn into an alleyway, you saw the manhole cover slightly ajar, no doubt due to the mutant hiding beneath it. "I'm gonna have to end the call Don, I'm meeting up with a real dingbat right now." you ended the call before he had time to respond, tapping the metal cover with your foot, you watched as it was pulled away.

Taking a step onto the ladder, you finally stood face to chest with Donatello. Smiling up at him with a tilted head, he smirked down at you "A dingbat, huh?" he asked, starting the walk back to the lair. You giggled beside him "Yeah, well, he has his moments." Donnie dared to risk a glance at you from the corner of his eye; he saw you looking forward with a knowing grin adorning your lips. He couldn't look at you for long otherwise his face would be an entirely new colour, he could feel his heart thumping out of his chest every time your hands accidentally collided with his own.

The walk was quiet, juxtaposing the busy atmosphere which was New York City. Your brain went back to humming that same song, some times murmuring the lyrics:

_ "Well you can't get what you want, _

_ But you can get me" _

Donnie turned to you, a curious look in his eyes, he didn't dare interrupt you. Your singing was like heaven to Donnie, he'd always remember that time when you were sat in his lab working on some document singing to yourself. At first, Donnie thought it was coming from his radio, but when he found the device off he looked to his computer or his phone. Embarrassingly, it took him a whole ten minutes to realise you were the one singing "You have a beautiful voice," he complimented, not looking up from his desk. Your head flicked over to him, smiling at the praise "Thanks."

_ "So let's set out to sea, love, _

_ 'Cause you are my medicine, _

_ When you're close to me" _

You continued to sing, not paying attention to the words coming out of your mouth, just subconsciously letting it happen. Donnie shifted as he walked alongside you "What're you singing?" It was a simple question and a simple answer "On the radio, it's been stuck in my head all morning." he hummed in response "Must be good then." The rest of the journey faded into a subtle quiet, which you didn't mind, you enjoyed spending time with the genius; no matter what you were doing.


	2. chapter 2

Entering the lair was something you could still never get over, no matter how many times you'd walked through the sewers, no matter how many times you'd feel Mikey tackle you in a hug; it still didn't feel real. Speaking of the brothers, Mikey was sat playing some video games while leaning over to slurp his coke, you could hear panting and the sounds of something being destroyed coming from the dojo  _ Raph _ . Finally taking lighter steps into the lair, you could smell a sweet fragrance waft through the air  _ Leo _ . 

Following Donatello into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He tilted his head down to the cold beverage, silently offering you one, you shook your head 'no' your hands wavering to exaggerate the action. He grabbed some Pop-Tarts and placed them in the toaster, leaning his shell against the counter he faced you "Would you like some?" he asked, holding the box in his hands.

"Nah, I already ate breakfast. Thanks though." he nodded in acknowledgement. With a tiny yelp, Donnie plucked the pastry from the toaster and juggled them in his hands complaining about the heat. Walking with him into his lab, you watched him ease into his chair and immediately start rolling around his lab grabbing random bits of scrap metal and tools; a Pop-Tart sticking out of his mouth. Chuckling you sat on the only empty part of his desk, playing with the small dial of the radio, at peace with the static.

_ "So call in the submarines, _

_ 'Round the world we'll go, _

_ Does anybody know, love" _

You bolted up at the familiar lyrics, turning to Donnie with wide eyes you yelled: "Hey this is that song I was on about earlier!" Donatello's whole body shook with fear at the rise of your voice. The screws in his hand flying all over his table, some dropping to the floor, your face contorted in guilt "I'm sorry," slipped out of your mouth. Donnie waved you off, acting as though it was nothing, "It's fine (Y/N), sounds like a good song anyway."

Hopping off of the desk, you crouched onto the floor and helped the turtle pick up the screws. You dropped them back into his palm, your skin touching his for only a minute before you pulled away with rosy cheeks. "Th-thank you." Donnie stuttered out, his body turning back to his work, "N-no problem," you replied, equally flustered. Returning to your position on his desk, your eyes wandered the vast expanse of his shell; smiling at all the small gadgets he had managed to strap against the rough terrain. 

You gazed in awe as his hands worked fast on screwing in some nuts and bolts, marvelled at how he easily wielded two pieces of metal together. You had so much respect for Donatello and his brothers beyond belief, you still remember the day you had first met them.

You had just arrived in New York, wandering around its vast streets lost out of your mind. You politely asked strangers for help but all they gaze you was a lustful look or a harsh glare. Getting on and off of the subway was another level of confusing for you too, you grimaced at the memory of being caught in the door before some people pulled you in. When you had finally found the right street, New York was cast in a dark blanket, the stars were barely visible due to the horrid pollution cascading through the city.

You remembered hearing someone screaming for help not that far away from you, and naturally being a kind and curious person you decided to check it out. Not too far from you was a woman clutching the remains of her purse, the strap broken and dragging along the ground, two men stood in front of her their faces heavily scarred. You'd never been one to stand up to injustice before, but that was mainly because there were people out there that did that for a profession. But no one was here, no one was going to come and save this woman; you had to try.

"Hey!" two pairs of menacing eyes turned to you, their bodies cast into the shadows of the alley. You began to sweat nervously, your hand desperately clutching the suitcase handle, "Darth Vader called, he wants his scars back!" it was a weak callout but it got their attention nevertheless. They split up,  _ shit _ , one of the men stayed put in front of the woman while the other, slightly thinner guy if you remembered correctly, came after you. 

Before he could make a move on you, four large figures jumped down into the alley. Their weapons shined in the streetlight, "You two take the one on the left, we'll take the one on the right." an authoritative voice called out, all he got was a collective 'hmph' in response. You don't remember much about the fight, your head a little hazy when it came to the finer details. Your mind pressing to find a clear image of him, his nervous expression, his shaking hands, a timid smile.  _ Ah, there it was. _ You remember meeting Donatello for the first time, or just Donnie as you'd later call him. It was full of awkward introductions and hearty laughs, he was the only person...well turtle, that helped you find your apartment in all of New York.

Meeting him was perfect, a dream even.

"Hey are you gonna get that?" Donnie asked, interrupting your thoughts. You grabbed your phone and saw that your mother was calling you,  _ oh so now you want to talk to me? _ you thought to yourself. Ever since you'd moved to New York, it felt like keeping in contact with your family and friends was becoming harder and harder. You remember talking to your mum a few months ago before she stopped calling altogether. Frowning, you jumped off of the desk and motioned to Donnie that you'd only be a minute.

Answering the phone all you heard was static, "Hello?" you asked. No reply. "Hello? Mum, you there?" you could make out a female voice filtering through the speaker, but it was barely enough to form a sentence. Deciding to end the call you walked back into the lab, Donnie glanced up from his make-shift device "Oh you're back quicker than I thought, what was that about?" You shrugged your shoulders, walking around to lean on his desk "I don't know, rough connection I guess?"

You groaned in pain as a sudden nerve in your brain ached, pinching the skin between your brow you sighed. Donnie snapped his head in your direction, taking in your hunched form. Leaving his project alone, he put his full attention on you "hey, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"S'nothing, just a headache." you seethed out, Donnie rubbed your arm sympathising with you. He played with the thought of you sleeping in his room for a bit, although his heart longed for you to be in here with him his doctor side took over. Standing up from his chair, he towered over you a small smile gracing his lips "How about you go into my room and get some rest, it should be dark enough so your mind can sleep." You nodded lazily, swaying as you walked to the lab door. Donnie watched you with a worried expression, usually, you swaying your hips did things to him, but right now he didn't think you were doing it intentionally. 

The moment he came into reality he saw your feet falter, your body slowly crumbling to the ground. Donnie sprinted over to you clutching you to him before you crashed into the cold cement of the lab floor, your eyes were shut, the darkness gradually creeping in. The last thing you heard before you lost consciousness was Donnie yelling your name.


	3. chapter 3

"Are they gonna be, like, okay?"

"I think so, I did some scans on them and nothing came up."

"How did this even happen?"

"I don't know, one minute they were fine and then the next they said they had a headache. Not too long after that, they passed out."

Your head felt muddled, your back aching slightly against the cold metal of the medical cot; you groaned, shifting slightly. You felt heavy hands overlap on your arm, a voice clearly talking to you "(Y/N), (Y/N). Can you hear me? Do you know what city you're in? Do you know where you are?"

Your brows furrowed in thought, using your elbows as leverage, you heaved yourself up. "N-New York" you muttered out, your tongue feeling somewhat numb in your mouth. Donnie seemed to relax a bit when you finally responded, your eyes fluttered open and he couldn't help but be at awe by your shimmering (e/c) eyes. 

"Do you remember that video where the cat plays chopsticks with the chopsticks?" Mikey asked, pushing aside Donnie and getting closer to your face. You flinched at his close proximity, your mind still trying to adjust to your bright surroundings. "Can we focus here?" Leo argued, pulling Mikey away from you, he securely wrapped his arm around his younger brother in case he felt the need to jump at you again.

Donnie took a timid step closer to the medical cot, "Guys give them some space." You sent him a small smile, thankful that he somehow understood what you needed. Although you doubt it would have been that hard to see how jumpy you were, even Raph would be able to guess you needed a little time to just breath.

After a little discussion from Leo on how you need to be more careful, with a brief interruption from Raph defending you, even though you had done nothing to warrant it. The three brothers had left Donnie's lab, leaving you and the purple terrapin to your own devices. You swung your legs over the edge of the cot, watching as they kicked back and forth "You sure you're alright?" Donnie asked, apprehensively. You simply nodded your head back to him, ensuring him that you felt a lot better than before.

Donatello had turned away from you and went back to his workbench, he pulled at the small device laying lifeless; you assumed that was the thing he was working on before you passed out. His finger flicked the small switch on the radio, the sweet tunes flooding the lab. You continued to stare at your legs, perfectly content with just sitting there and feeling Donnie's presence while listening to some great music.

_ "Up on Melancholy Hill, _

_ There's a plastic tree, _

_ Are you here with me? _

_ Just looking out on the day, _

_ Of another dream" _

Your head snapped up, your eyes widened in fright. You glared at the small portable radio sat there idly near Donnie's arm,  _ maybe it's a popular song? _ you thought to yourself, although even you knew a song doesn't play multiple times like that in a day, let alone a few hours. Your body broke out into a nervous sweat, your mind remembering the dull ache from before you collapsed. Maybe it was the lab? Maybe you had been cooped up in the lab for too long and this was your body's way of telling you to get out a bit.

Getting up with some resistance from your whole body, you managed to pluck your feet onto the ground with a bit of a sway. Sneaking to the lab door you let out a small squeak when you heard Donnie's voice "And where do you think you're going?" You slowly turned to him, back pushed up against the lab doors "Erm, thought I'd get some fresh air, you know?" He sent you a quizzical look, on the verge of believing you but not entirely "You sure, cause I care about you, like, a lot." he laughed, trying to play the line as platonic. Your cheeks flushed at the implication, you laughed nervously "Yeah, yeah. I promise D, I'm fine." He seemed to buy it albeit with an internal struggle, shrugging his shoulders he went back to tinkering. Huffing a small breath of relief you slid the door open and stepped into the open-plan living room.

The first thing that caught your ears was the sound of plasma guns shooting and Mikey's irritated groans. Creeping up on him, you watched from over his shoulder as he sprinted around the small battle arena, trying his hardest to shoot what appeared to be the boss of that level. Cringing as you witnessed what you guess was another tally to the hero's death count, you decided to help the poor boy out.

"You know," Mikey let out possibly the most girlish scream you had ever heard, cracking a wicked smile you fell to your back. Realising it was only you and not Shredder himself, Mikey resumed his position, his legs crossed over as he sat hunched over on the floor. "Hey sweetcheeks," he started, a new form of confidence fueling him. You sat next to him, copying his relaxed position, "You know," you continued "I'd shoot him just before he turns bright red, then duck when he shoots." Mikey turned to you, his expression unreadable at first but that quickly changed. His eyes shot open and his mouth hung, it had appeared as though you had just blown his mind.

You cheered along with the orange-banded turtle as he delivered the final blow to the boss, watching as his digital organs blew across the screen. You bid Mikey a fair well, claiming that you were gonna see what his other brothers were up to. He bid you goodbye, or more precisely "I bid thee goodbye, for ye were a smokin' hot maiden." 

Feeling a slight twitch of pain in your brain, you wandered around the lair for the leader in blue hoping he could help you with his 'mystic healing' mojo. Finding him in the dojo surrounded by candles, you dropped down in front of him waiting until he opened his eyes. Quickly growing impatient, you began to whistle, then whistle a bit louder, then hum a song, maybe do a little singing, even-

"Okay I get it, you're here," he grunted. You smirked up at him, batting your eyelashes trying to play the role of innocence "Can you teach me how to meditate? Pretty please." you begged. Leo stared at you for a moment confused, his mind telling him he had already taught you how to meditate "I've already taught you how to meditate, remember? You said that meditation was for the-"

"The empty-minded, spiritual geeks yeah I know. But I thought I'd give it another go, you know?"

"Oh, so you would like to become an empty-minded, spiritual geek too, huh?" Leo mused, his eyes creasing when he laughed. You sighed but nodded your head nevertheless, instructing you on the right position to be in when meditating, Leo told you to focus on your breathing. Focus on the sound of your breathing, let go of the outside world, allow your mind to open and take over. The fermented smell of the candles helped to take your mind away from the New York sewers, instead, you imagined being back home talking to your friends and family as though you had never left.

"(Y/N)!" your mum cried out, embracing you, sending your chest all warm. She placed her hands on your cheeks, squishing them together as she spoke: "Oh, darling it feels like forever since I've seen you." You reluctantly pushed her away, rubbing the soreness out of your cheeks "Same mum, I've missed you and dad too."

"Oh, you must tell me about  _ up on Melancholy Hill _ " you frowned back at her, you shook your head lightly "What? No, mum, I went to New York." She waved you off, chucking to herself "That's what I said silly, I said  _ there's a plastic tree, are you here with me?" _ You pulled away from her, your mind starting to hurt again. "Wh-what are...Why are you saying those lyrics? Mum!"

Your eyes snapped open, Leo was holding onto your shoulders with a tight grip his eyes frantic. "(Y/N), are you okay?" you surveyed the dojo, nothing had changed except for the candles being blown out "Wh-what happened?" you asked, your fingers twisting together as they shook. "You tell me," Leo spoke, his tight grip softening "I opened my eyes to check on how you were doing and you were freaking out." You pushed away from his embrace, steadily standing up. Leo watched you with caution "Should I take you to Donnie?" you shook your head 'no', immediately regretting the action when your head felt like it was pounding against a metal wall.

"No, no I'll be fine. I think I got too into it. Told you meditation was for empty-minded, spiritual dorks like yourself." you tried to laugh, at least fake one but even that was hard. Leo still had a frown etched onto his face "Well If you say so. But I want you to promise me you'll go to Donnie if it happens again, okay?"

"Promise." you nodded, leaving the room with steady steps. You walked past Donnie's lab, on a mission to find the red-brute himself. Eavesdropping just a little, you could hear thuds and small whines coming from inside his lab. A little intrigued you wanted to go see what he was up to but decided against it,  _ just find Raph (Y/N) you can't keep bothering Donnie. _


	4. Chapter 4 (End)

"Now just loop that under the first one 'n keep repeating." Raph's voice was surprisingly calm to say he was known as the ' _ hot-head _ ' of the group. You grumbled under your breath as you put all your concentration into hooking the wool, your fingers trembling sightly from the hour you've spent repeating the same actions. Raph tried to hide his chuckles, but an obnoxious smirk was ever-present on his lips, his eyes flicking from his own knitted blanket to whatever that  _ thing _ was you were doing.

"Why can't your hobby be something easy," you grumbled, quickly growing annoyed when some of the wool moved out of place. Raph's shoulders shook as he laughed, gently placing down his own knitting he looked up at you. Without saying anything, he took the red mess in your hands and proceeded to fix it "It's all 'bout patience." 

"patience? Since when did you have patience?" you joked, glaring as his fingers worked effortlessly with the needles. Raph chuckled again, his eyes still focused on the wool "Yeah I know." he started, "But since Master Splinter got me doin' this in the Hashi, I've gotten a lot betta'." Your brain mused the thought of taking up a hobby, maybe you'd be good at painting or gardening? All you knew is that you needed to find something that didn't require that much patience l on your part.

Frowning when Raph handed you back your misshapen blanket, you placed the fluff down and stared at him. Feeling the intense pressure of your gaze he lifted his head to look at you "What?" he asked, "Can I ask you something?" You pondered why you were willing to tell Raph some of your deep, dark thoughts and not someone like Donatello "It's a free country," he quipped going back to his knitting. "Right," you said, glancing down to avoid making eye contact "It's just that...do you think-  _ feel _ like something is off?"

"Off?"

"Yeah, like something doesn't feel...right?" Raph sat back on his hands, his mind running through everything that had happened that day; nothing  _ felt _ wrong. Shrugging his shoulders dismissively at you, he sighed "I don't know, feels pretty normal to me. Well as normal as four turtle freaks gets." You grimaced at his answer, rubbing your thumb over the frail wool you let out a small "Oh". Raph looked back at you, his eyes roaming your slouched form, sympathy washed over him "Why, somethin' wrong?"

You looked up quickly, your eyes catching his own "No, no." you waved off "Nothing's wrong." That was a lie. You were lying and you knew he could tell. But ever since you had gotten into the lair something had just felt..off, you couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was but it felt as though it was haunting you. Setting the knitting aside you began to stand, Raph watching your every action "I-I think I'm gonna go visit Donnie, think I'm getting another headache again." Raph just nodded and let you go without another thought.

Slowly making your way back to the lab, you saw let alone felt the absence of Michalengello in the living room. Since playing the game earlier he must have wandered off to do something else, leaving the lounge a baron wasteland. With a timid knock on the large, cold doors you waited until the glasses-wearing reptile opened up. Eventually, Donnie opened the lab doors, his eye gaze way above your own. Upon seeing no one he looked down and saw your glistening eyes staring back up at him "Oh (Y/N)! Er, sorry I thought you were Mikey again, or something." he muttered. 

Pulling the door further back, he allowed you in then closed the door behind himself. Walking over to his desk again, Deja Vue hitting you hard, you told Donnie about your on-coming headache; he claimed to have the perfect thing to fix it. Without much hesitation, Donnie grabbed your arm and pulled you closer to his chest heaving you up with little to no effort. "D-Donnie, what're you doing!" you exclaimed, your hands clenching onto his shoulders in reaction to his brash actions.

Donnie simply laughed and began to move out of the lab and towards the exit of the lair, "All will be revealed, my lady." he teased. He quickly tracked through the sewer tunnels and made it up to the streets of New York with ease, still clutching you close to his plastron. Your fingers, while still cutting Donnie's arm in a tight grip, had mindlessly started playing with the gadgets and wires that hung down his arms and over his chest. Flinging himself up onto the rooftops, you let out a meek scream that was quickly covered up by his hearty laughter.

This hadn't been the first time you'd been carried by Donatello, hell this wasn't the first time any of the four brothers had carried you somewhere. But this time it felt different, the mood, the atmosphere, even the location somewhat felt different. It was still New York but the air felt cleaner, the sounds were quieter; it was as though Donnie had stumbled his way to a hidden pocket of New York. After a few more minutes of running, Donnie finally settled on a rooftop.

Setting you on your feet, he stood in front of you covering your sight from the vast expanse of the roof. Trying to see around him, Donnie pulled your face away with a curt hand on your cheek, staring up at him amused you broke the silence between you both. "Whatcha hiding there, turtle boy?" you joked, Donnie smiled and shifted on his feet "Well I know that low lighting is meant to help with headaches, and fresh air-" he stepped aside revealing a beautiful scene in front of you.

On this rooftop sat a red knitted blanket, a small picnic basket overflowing with delicious-looking food, candles lit up the space, making the mood seem more romantic. You approached the set up in a cautious nature, not wanting to disrupt one single thing; your hands were over your mouth, too in awe at the sight. Donnie came up behind you, his arm twitching to wrap around your waist, "How did you do all this?  _ When  _ did you do all this?" you questioned, your mind running wild in thought.

"Well, when you left the lab earlier I thought that you needed this after the whole -you know- so I found this empty rooftop and got to work." He smiled at his work fondly, his eyes flickering to your face gorging your reaction. "A-and Mikey thought that food would help too and then Leo said candles could help because of the low lighting, Raph insisted we should have a blanket so he gave me t-this." he began to ramble.

Your heart beat faster knowing that each brother had put something towards this, the warmth flourishing within you when you realised Donnie had set this up just for you. Turning to the reptile in purple, you smile reassuringly at him, reaching up on your tiptoes you tried to place your palm against his face. Seeing what you were trying to do, Donnie bent down slightly to help you out, his churrs slowly growing louder when he felt the warmth of your palm invade his cheek.

The night had gone swimmingly, food had been eaten, jokes had been made, candles were relit. You felt at peace with Donnie, the troubling thoughts from earlier fading away as you cuddled into his side. Donnie gazed down at you with love in his eyes, when he had told his brothers what he planned to do they all gave him a teasing look before offering their help.  _ Today couldn't have gone any better, _ he thought to himself.

However something was missing, Donnie couldn't quite put a finger on it. Food: check, blanket: check, candles: check, (Y/N): check, music:

**_ MUSIC!  _ **

_ Oh, of course, how could I forget about music!  _ Donnie scolded himself, detaching himself from you, he pauses "Just give me one second." He began rummaging around through the picnic basket, plucking out his dainty radio and twirling the dials until something that wasn't static played. The soothing jazz flowed through the speakers, the already romantic atmosphere getting even more intense. You leaned back into his embrace, a content smile on your face; oh yeah, you could get used to this. 

You felt the violent vibrations of your phone ringing in your pocket, the sudden buzz sending a shiver up your spine. Pulling away from Donnie again with a timid smile, you answered the phone. 

"Hello? Hello?" came the voice through the phone, "(Y/N), you there?" it sounded like your friend from back home; why were they calling you at this time of night? Reluctantly you began to talk "Hey, (F/N). How ya been?" you asked faining politeness. "(Y/N)? You there?" came the reply, frowning you continued a little more aggressive this time "Yes! Hello (F/N)! I'm here!" Static came through the call again, "Crappy phone" you muttered under your breath.

_ "So call in the submarines, _

_ 'Round the world we'll go, _

_ Does anybody know, love." _

_ Not again _ , you didn't bother turning around your eyes staring harshly at the phone in your hand "Donnie can you turn that off please?" you asked, your teeth gritting against each other. The music persisted:

_ "If we're looking out on the day' _

_ Of another dream?" _

"Donnie I asked if you could turn the radio off please?" you commanded this time, your anger quickly rising. Your phone rang again, you quickly answered "Hello? (Y/N)!"  _ OMG, what is happening right now! _

_ "If you can't get what you want, _

_ Then come with me." _

"Donnie I said can you turn that off please! Now!" You shouted, still not turning around. The music felt like it was mocking you, slowly getting louder and louder with each obnoxious phone call. You felt as though you were slowly going insane, your fingers scratching at your brain, pleading it to stop messing with you. The phone had rung for the third time, growing enraged you threw the phone off of the building, listening closely as the ringing notably stopped.

_ "Up on Melancholy Hill, _

_ Sits a manatee, _

_ Just looking out for the day." _

"DONNIE FOR GOD SAKE!" you screamed finally turning around, your mind went blank for a minute. He wasn't there. " _ Ha ha _ D, very funny! Where are you?" you joked, although the anger was still evident in your tone. Standing up and walking around the edges of the rooftop you couldn't see any large turtle-like forms or shadows anywhere. Growing scared you walked back to the blanket, your fingers clutched around your chest.

_ "When you're close to me" _

You turned to glare at the radio, feeling the music entrance you. A gush of wind caused the candles to blow out, the rooftop being plunged into darkness. Unsure whether closing your eyes made a difference or not, your body started to feel light, as though you were floating; floating around in the black inkiness. You could still faintly hear the music:

_ "When you're close to me," _

Finally feeling something under your touch, your fingers roamed around the soft fabric trying to remember where you were.  _ The picnic! Of course, this was Raph's knitted blanket _ you thought,  _ I must have fallen asleep and Donnie's probably waiting for me to wake up.  _

**_ Wake up! _ ** you yelled at yourself, your eyes feeling suddenly heavy. 

**_ Wake up!  _ ** Slowly you felt them flicker with life, small easy movements. You could faintly feel hands on top of your own,  _ Donnie! _

**_ Wake up! _ ** your eyelids steadily pulled back revealing the bright light of the sun shining into the room.  _ What? _ You continued to roam around the room, a hospital room to be more specific. You could hear the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor beside you, carefully watching as the lines went up and down repeatedly. There was a radio on the opposite side of the room playing the same song you had been hearing, the melody coming to a soft end; a new song started to play.

_ "Distant stars, _

_ Come in black or red, _

_ I've seen their worlds, _

_ Inside my head." _

Turning your head with a groan you caught the sight on a head laying down on the bed near your hand; their fingers tightly clutching onto your own. You recognised that mop of (h/c) anyway, that was your mum! Twitching your fingers under her grasp, she startled awake, her eyes wide as they watched your hand move under her own. Slowly her eyes trailed up your arm until they landed on your face, her eyes sprouting out salty tears. With no hesitation she leapt at you, her arms attaching themselves around your neck, her head buried into your neck.

"You're awake! You're awake! My sweet baby is awake!" She pulled away from you, getting up she ran to the door shouting for the doctors and nurses. Rushing back to your side she grabbed your hand again in her vice-like grip, you looked at her confused "W-what h-appened?" your voice was rough, it felt like someone had dragged sandpaper up and down your throat for fun. Your mother looked down in guilt "You've been in a coma sweetie, nearly a month now." She pulled out her phone and showed you the news headings:

_ 'Women rushed to hospital after life-threatening collision in downtown New York.' _

_ 'Car crash on Ableit Street causes disturbance for motorists' _

_ 'Crash in New York has forced police to rethink road safety' _

Your eyes widened at her claim, a coma? How? You couldn't have been in a coma for a month, you were busy in New York living your life, visiting the turtles, for heaven's sake last night you went on a date with Donatel-

Tears began to slip past your eyes, your mother pushed her hand up to your cheeks rubbing them away "There, there baby. You're awake now, you're back with us." But that wasn't the reason you were crying, you were crying because you had just lost the love of your life. He wasn't real, none of them were. But they  _ felt so real, _ you felt the rough texture of their skin, you felt the warmth spread across your face when one of the brothers teased you for having a crush on Donnie. But none of that was real.

"Where are those doctors?" your mother questioned, standing up she went back to the door "One minute sweetie, I promise I won't be long." with that, she marched down the corridors. You stared out of the window, New York sky scrappers littered the skyline, another tear slipped out, your mind picturing the four brothers dancing across the rooftops on their patrols. 

_ "It's broken, _

_ Our love, _

_ Broken, _

_ It's broken, _

_ Our love." _

The radio continued to play as your mother came back in with what felt like an army of doctors surrounding her. They started checking your heart rate, medical records, asking you questions but none of that mattered to you; you couldn't hear them. All you could hear was the music and his voice wavering through it  _ "I love you (Y/N)." _

_ "There's nothing you can do for them, _

_ They are the force between, _

_ When the sunlight is arising." _

_ "There's nothing you can say to her." _

_ I am without a heart, _

_ And the space has been broken." _

_ "It's broken, _

_ Our love, _

_ Broken." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured:
> 
> Gorillaz - Up on Melancholy Hill  
> Gorillaz - Broken
> 
> Both songs are from the album Plastic beach and I would recommend listening to them.


End file.
